The Harry Potter Book You Never Read: 4 12
by Moonlit Lake
Summary: Okay, first of all, this isn't done yet. Second of all, take right before the 5th book, mix it with Chaos from Sailor Moon, my own character, Mirai no Torankusuu Burifusuu from DBZ, Evil Skinny Buu from DBZ, and Harry Potter. Mix it together.... and you c


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Torankusu, or any of the attacks named. Some attack names have been altered along with the characters. However, Gabrielle I do own. And I did make Hermione and Ginny senshi too, although I did not make up the senshi or attacks.  
  
(Harry Potter, ne? I(ll help you, Voldemort. Just make sure I can get that angel who calls herself Gabrielle Bartomeo.( Would say a female demon of purple and black with a cold heartless voice. Another voice would follow from a corner of the dimmed room. (You possibly don(t believe you can get Potter without my help, do you?( Would say a voice of hatred and coldness. (I believe Chaos( help is enough to take out Potter.( Voldemort would say as he sat in a chair. (Just to make sure, though. After all, Majin Buu can take out anyone, any day, anytime. All you have to do is get me a Saiya-jin from the future named Torankusu.( Said the muscular pink creature. (Very well.( (Huh? Where am I?( Harry Potter would look around and notice immediately where he was. Hogwarts. He had his hand on his forehead though, because his scar was burning. Two figures would then appear.. One was a female angel princess( figure with hair to her knees... and the other was a muscular male with a sword in one hand that had mushroom-cut hair. (Who are you two? What are you doing here?( Harry would say, taking a step closer. The forms would then slowly vanish. (WAIT!( He would yell, sitting up, sweating, breathing quickly, and holding his forehead. (SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!( His cousin, Dudley, would yell from the next room. Harry would be panting... as he then stared out the window. It was still night. He(d then look at his clock. 11:59... One more minute till it was his birthday when he(d be sixteen. He(d quickly jot down his dream in his diary as he then watched the clock... tick...tick... why did it have to go so slow? Then... at exactly 12:00... He(d make a wish in his mind, (I wish there was someone to make sure that Voldemort and the Death Beaters are the only ones after me.( At that exact second... there would be one singular shooting star... that crashed.. Far, far away from Privet Drive. Maybe near Hogwarts. Maybe not. He just watched for a minute then fell back against his bed and went back to sleep. He(d wake up a bit later.. It was quiet.. Too quite. He(d sit up... and look towards the window. Four owls. Pig and three rented ones. And they were carrying... gifts! Harry would quickly open the window.. Allowing the owls in. Hedwig would then make commotion in her cage.. She didn(t exactly like Pig. The four owls flew into his room and dropped the packages on his bed. One was from Ron and his family, one was from Hermione, One was from Hagrid, and the last was from Sirius. He(d take out some owl treats and give one to each of the owls as he opened his card from Ron.  
Happy Birthday, Harry!  
Hard to believe you(re 16.  
I hope we get a new Dark Arts teacher that will really  
Really scare Draco.  
Maybe we can convince Mc. Gonagall  
to teach us human configuration.  
Or is that next year(s lesson?  
  
Ron  
  
Harry would then open the package. Obviously Ron had used a charm on it to fit in more things and still be light. Inside was everything he needed for Hogwarts, JellyBotts Every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate frogs. He(d remember to thank Ron for that in his response letter. He(d then pick up the card from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday!  
I hope you(ve remembered  
to study over the vacation.  
Word(s been going around that we(ve got  
A new defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
I wonder who it is now.  
Just incase you forgot to study, I got you some books  
For your birthday  
  
Hermione  
  
Books? He(d open Hermione(s package to see all the school books he needed except Magical Creatures... plus.. No way..! A book on all the possible strategies for Quidditch! Next he(d open the card from Hagrid.  
Hapy Brithday Harry  
Your 16! Congradulashons.  
See you at Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Inside the package from Hagrid was those rock cakes he made, a birthday cake, and a book for the Magical Creature(s class. Finally he(d open the last card from Sirius.  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry!  
How have you been?  
Did you see that one star last night?  
Magical Authorities don(t know what it was.  
Word(s been that it was an alien  
(Which aren't real, by the way.)  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry would blink a few times.. Sighing. Then opening his package from Sirius.. His eyes would light up. A picture of the team Krum had been on with all of their signatures. He(d write back thank you letters to all of them, writing to Sirius about his dream. With that, the owls left with the letters of thanks at hand.. Erm, beak. The day went as it usually did (His aunt, uncle, and cousin completely forgot his birthday) until finally at 9 PM he got a response from Sirius.  
  
That(s a pretty deep dream.  
Maybe it means that something  
Or someone is trying to protect or save you  
But only temporarily.  
It(s hard to tell.  
Ask Dumbledore when you go to Hogwarts.  
Sirius  
  
Ask Dumbledore? How long of a wait would that be? Wait.. If today was his birthday.. It was only a few more days. And each day he(d have the same dream over and over, each time coming closer and closer to seeing who the two people were. It was driving him mad, it was. Finally, it was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts. He was driven ungratefully by his Uncle Vernon to the train station where he ran through the wall to platform 9 3/4. He(d go to get on the train when in a distance he could have sworn he saw the male figure from his dream. He(d snap out of it quickly as he got onto the train and took a seat. His good friends Ron and Hermione would get on the train. Ron hadn't changed much except being taller. But Hermione was thinner and looked much more mature attitude wise. (Hey Harry!( Ron would say.. Sitting across from him, Hermione sitting next to Ron. (Hey..( Harry would say.. His scar burning again, a clear give away being his hand snapping to his forehead. (Harry, are you okay? You look like you(ve been having trouble sleeping.( Hermione would say, a bit worried. (I have been.( (I keep having this weird dream... ever since my birthday. It wakes me up every night at exactly 11:59.( Harry would then explain to them his dream. (Harry? Are you okay up there? Angels aren(t real.( Hermione begged to differ to the point where she elbowed Ron, making him fall. (Oops did I do that?( Hermione would question with an innocent look on her face, which made Harry snicker a little. Ron would get back up and sit down again, being more careful. Now who walked over to ruin the small comedy that continued to commence as the train moved, half way to Hogwarts? Who else other than Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. (Well if it isn(t scar boy and his companions poor red and mudblood.( Draco would say, grinning as Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Ron was being held back by Hermione. (Maybe you should leave, Malfoy.( Hermione would say. Someone learned how to curse over their vacation. (Make me you impure ######.( Draco would say. At that second.. A boy would walk over. Muscular with lavender hair mushroom-cut about 6'1''. Not to say a lot taller than Draco. He was wearing a grayish jacket that had a Capsule Corp Patch on it and a pair of jogging pants. His eyes were of ice blue and boy howdy did he mean business. (Take a seat and leave them alone.( The male would say. Draco would spin around ready to cast a spell with his wand out.. But his wrist was already grabbed by the boy. (Don(t try it. Go take a seat.( The boy would say. (And what authority are you to tell me this?( Draco would say, struggling helplessly to get his wrist from the boy(s grasp. (I(m Torankusu, the new guardian of Hogwarts.( (Torankusu? What kind of name is that?( Draco would say. (One you ought to remember. I may protect the school but that includes the students, the teachers, and myself. I have no problem with throwing you out of the train.( Torankusu would say, smirking his trademark smirk. Torankusu would let go of Draco who then retreated to the back of the train with Crabbe and Goyle. Torankusu would then look at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. (If they ever bug you guys again, tell me. I(ll beat (em senseless. Jaa.( He(d then walk the opposite direction Draco did. (Jaa?( Harry would ask Hermione. (It(s Japanese for (see you.(( She(d respond. Ron(s eyes were lit up. (I have an idea! Let(s get Malfoy to purposely try and beat us up so Torankusu can beat them up!!( Ron would say delightedly. (But you(d get into more trouble then they would if you did, Ron.( Hermione would say. Ron would snap in a (Darn it( sort of way. Harry made sure Torankusu wasn(t anywhere near by as he said lowly to Hermione and Ron, (Guys. He looks like the guy with the sword from my dream.( Hermione would blink once. (He didn(t have a sword. I think, at least. But since when did Hogwarts need a guardian?( Neville would run over to them. (Guys have you seen Trevor?( The three would shake their heads as Torankusu would come over from the same direction Draco had gone. How?! He(d be holding his hands closed and opened them up so they were flat. (Is this yours?( Torankusu would ask kindly. (Trevor!( He quickly grabbed the frog. (Thank you, Torankusu!( (No problem.( Torankusu would then once more walk away. (You know that guy?( Ron would ask Neville. (Not personally, but yeah. I met him on the train when he first found Trevor for me. Sure kind, that Torankusu is.( Neville would then walk away. A few minutes later the train came to an abrupt halt at Hogwarts where everyone would get off. (First years this way!( Hagrid would say as everyone piled out of the train. Harry would wave to Hagrid. ((ey (arry! Guess what? You got a new DADA teacher. Awful nice, she (s.( All the students would silence. Never.. EVER in the history of Hogwarts had there been a female Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher. They(d silently walk into the castle.. Harry looking up at the top of the castle where he saw a female(s figure that seem to be in a skirt.. Standing on the very top of the castle. Harry would blink once and she(d be gone. How weird. Harry didn(t have time to wonder right now, though. He was being pushed into the school by the other students. They(d all sit at the house tables, Harry sitting at Gryffindor, of course. Then came the placing ceremony.  
  
(Although I may not look very pretty  
I am without a doubt quite witty  
I can put you in your place  
Without even taking a look at your face  
Just put me on your head see  
Which house it is you(re meant to be.  
Hufflepuff; The courageous lion  
Ravenclaw; The intelligent raven  
Slytherin; The sly cunning snake  
and Gryffindor; The brave and bold Gryffin.(  
  
Everyone was called out and there was cheering, of course. Dumbledore would walk forward and move his hands in a calm down motion and when everyone silenced, he spoke. (As many of you probably already know, we have a new guardian for the school. His name is Torankusu. He has no problem with talking to you if you(re curious about something but be aware that he has rules besides my own. No one is allowed in the Black Forest or out of bed from 9 PM to 7 AM. His rules are that there is no fighting, cursing, or threatening. If he catches you, I have given him permission to give you a suitable punishment. Do not try to cross his path.( Everyone would nod once, the Slytherins seeming mainly the maddest about this. (Secondly, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She has requested that everyone calls her by her first name, Gabrielle. She does not give out homework aside from studying and assignments that are 2 paragraphs at most. A fair warning to you all: No one in this building is better than her at her subject area so do NOT try to outsmart her. It won(t work. Have a good year and eat up!( All the food appeared on the plates as everyone began talking amongst themselves. Of course, people were eating. (I think this is going to be a good year.( Ron would say as he chewed part of drumstick with his mouth closed. Or at least he tried to. (Really, Ron. Don(t you think it would be easier to chew with your mouth empty?( Hermione would ask. Ron would swallow the food in his mouth and Harry looked around for the DADA teacher. (I think there(s a catch. If there(s so little homework we must have a lot of class work. And think how much work Snape will give us because he wasn(t chosen to be the DADA teacher...Again.( Ron acknowledged this and slammed his head lightly against the table. (We(re doomed.( Ron would say, causing Hermione to giggle. They were all brought to their dormitories, as Sir Nicholas (Nearly Headless Nick) flew nearby Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. George and Fred were talking about something but Sir Nicholas heard them. (She(s really not a bad teacher. Quite mysterious, actually. Funny how she has the Bloody Baron frightened of her.( Ron(s jaw would drop slightly. (No way. The Bloody Baron isn(t scared of anyone. How(s that possible?( Hermione couldn(t believe that being true. Harry couldn(t even imagine the Bloody Baron seeming scared at all. (I don(t know. But I can tell you this. Torankusu took one look at her and now whenever she(s around he can(t talk.( Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged looks. (How old is she?( Hermione would ask. (She(s 16. I think. Well, she looks 16. Torankusu probably doesn(t care how old she is.( Sir Nicholas would shrug lightly and fly off. Ginny would then say, (If Torankusu likes her... maybe we can try to make her like him back!( George and Fred would look at their schedules as they headed up the staircase with the other students. (Sounds like a good idea, Gin. We have DADA first period tomorrow so we(ll tell you what you(re handling with.( Fred commented. Hermione, changing her usual attitude on things like this, looked at Ginny and stated, (I(m willing to help you. I can read up on all sorts of love potions.( The girls would then go into their dorms and the boys theirs, Harry and Ron heading straight to bed. Why? Because they had Potions tomorrow. First period. The next morning, Harry was awaken by Hedwig nipping him lightly. Harry would sit up then, putting on his glasses and petting Hedwig. She(d coo lightly as she then gently swooped back up where the owls were. Harry then would climb out from his bed, get changed, and go down to the main hall for breakfast. He was surprised to see Ron already there, eating next to Hermione. What really bugged Harry was how Hermione and Ron didn(t want to admit they really liked one another. He(d start eating some pancakes as he looked around, seeing Snape talking to Dumbledore at the table. What he didn(t see was a new teacher. He(d finish eating as he then gathered his things and headed to Potions. This was going to be very, very interesting. As he, Ron, and Hermione came into their potions class, Draco would walk over to them with Crabbe and Goyle, (Well if it isn(t the three biggest holes of Gryffindor.( Snape didn(t really seem to care much. (Screw off, Malfoy.( Harry would say angrily. Then something unexpected happened. (Leave them alone, Draco.( Snape would say, looking at his students. All six of them were dumbstruck. Did Snape just stick up for Harry? Draco would growl lightly and take his seat. The rest of the period went as it normally did, a lot of note taking, reading, and potion making. Next they had Trelawney.. Oh goody, the nut was going to predict his death all over again. Harry and company left Potions quickly as Fred and George rushed over to them. (When do you guys have DADA?( George would ask. (After we(ve got the astrological nut.( Ron would respond. (Why? Was the period that fun?( (You bet! Gabrielle is 16 and is reviewing boggarts with her classes. This guy with purple hair was watching from the window.. Somehow.. Maybe he had a broom. Oh, she(s only giving out a paragraph of homework on what a boggart is and how to defend yourself against one when alone or with others.( Fred said calmly. (But we(re doing extra credit, aren(t we, George?( (That(s right. You get more credit for writing extra and for drawing a picture of what you think a boggart looks like before it transforms.( George would say, grinning. Hermione was already jotting it down as they walked, planning to write a few pages on the boggart. Can you say extra extra credit? When Harry and Ron reached the top of the tower, they(d take a seat, more people coming in after them. Trelawney entered the room with another teacher.... or student. Whoever she was, she was gorgeous. She had long flowing milk chocolate brown hair to her knees. Her hair had highlights of red, gold, and blond. It was straight hair she had, but she had pale, pale skin. Pale as the snow to be exact but it gave her a nice look, especially because it made her eyes vibrant and almost glow. Her eyes were a creamy dark chocolate brown color that held every single last emotion of hers, resembling a black hole because once you look in, there(s no coming out. She was also 5' 9'' tall, and extremely skinny with a body that was needless to say, perfect. Her clothes were a long skirted sailor suit, like the girls in Asia wore. The girl would lean against a wall as Trelawney then spoke. (Students, this year we are further looking into the world of astrology. Now who can tell me something about astrology?( The students would look around at each other as Parvati raised her hand and answered, (Astrology can reveal the future..?( (Correct! 5 points to Slytherin! Can someone tell me something else about astrology?( Trelawney would ask, looking around at her students. She didn(t expect that no one knew anything more than that. She(d look back towards the girl that was leaning with her back against the wall, her arms crossed. (Perhaps you know something about astrology, Gabrielle?( That was what made everyone almost fall out of their seats. That girl was their DADA teacher!? Gabrielle would nod her head once. (Astrology is the study of the stars and other heavenly bodies to predict the future, study the past, and discover ourselves. It first originated within the Hindu culture, then China, then Japan, Europe, and the rest of the world.( Her voice was so soft, warm, and gentle.. No wonder why Torankusu liked her. Speaking of Torankusu, he was watching from the window.. Did he have a broom or something? (Thank you, Gabrielle.( Trelawney would say, looking at her class. (Now can someone tell me how many planets there are in the Milky Way according to Astrology?( Ron actually knew the answer to this one as his hand shot up. (Yes, Mr. Weasley?( (There are 12 planets. They are the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and the newly discovered Quaorr.( Ron said proudly. (Correct! 10 points to Gryffindor.( Everyone was jotting down these notes in the class, except for Draco who thought he was too good to write it down. (Now continuing onto natal charts..( Trelawney would say. (Aren(t you forgetting a few things?( Gabrielle would say, speaking up. (Nonsense, I covered everything on the basics of astrology.( (Except explaining to them the earth doesn(t rotate around the Sun and what each of the planets stand for, what constellation is what type of sign, and what types of astrology there are.( Trelawney sighed lightly as the period ended after Gabrielle made that comment. That(s pretty funny. Their DADA teacher knew more about astrology that Trelawney did. Gabrielle would head out of the classroom first... hurrying to get to the DADA room before the students did. Torankusu would walk after her, his cheeks going a light red. But she was sped up to the point where she was just a beam of light and she beat all of the students to the classroom. Torankusu would frown a little and sigh lightly. (I(m such a baka. What am I thinking setting my expectations that high?( He(d say lightly to himself. Hermione would hear him as would Ron and Harry. Hermione would speak up, (Don(t worry, Torankusu. You just have to make her notice you. By the way, how did she got from the tower to her classroom so fast?( Torankusu would look at Hermione. (She can run at 903571 light-years per nanosecond, that(s how.( He(d say. (You guys better hurry to your next class before you(re late. What do you have next?( (Defense Against the Dark Arts.( Ron would say, listening to Torankusu. Torankusu would then sigh lightly as he waved and ran off to go and protect the castle... around the DADA room. Go figure. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would one of the last ones in there. She knew who was missing. Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe. (Open your textbooks to page 349 on boggarts and write down notes. I(ll be asking you what you have learned when I come back from scolding three of your classmates. You may talk amongst each other, but not too loud.( Gabrielle would then walk out of the classroom, closing the door behind her. After a few moments.. You(d hear Draco yelling. (50 points off Slytherin for being late?! What the hell sort of a ing teacher do you think you are you #####?!( Hermione(s eyes were wide. Was Draco crazy? Cursing at a professor? Gabrielle was very offended and would save her tears for later, being as sensitive as she was. In less than a second Torankusu was nearby. She(d look towards Torankusu. (Torankusu.. Could you do me a favor? Take these three students to Dumbledore and quote exactly what Draco said.( She(d ask him kindly. Of course he(d do it. He(d grab them by their ears. (Will do!( He(d say, walking down the halls basically dragging the struggling boys. Gabrielle would then walk back into the class. Hermione was looking at Gabrielle, right in the eyes. For some reason, at that exact moment, Hermione wanted to just hug Gabrielle (in a friendly matter) and tell her to just ignore them. (Are you all done reading the chapter on boggarts?( They(d all nod, the entire team of Gryffindors in that class room feeling bad for their professor. (Now.. Do I have any volunteers to go up in front of a boggart?( She(d ask them calmly.. Trying to act as if nothing happened. But at that second the period ended. The Slytherins hurried out of the room but Hermione stayed. (Gabrielle.. They really hurt your feelings, didn(t they?( Hermione would ask gently and empathetically. Gabrielle would nod once. (Hai. They did.. But I(m oversensitive at times. So it(s not any different from what I was used to when I was younger..( Hermione would blink twice.. Curious about what her professor meant. Gabrielle would then ask (Ms. Granger, you have charms now, don(t you?( Hermione would nod once. Gabrielle would then take out a piece of paper and write a pass for Hermione to go to charms. She(d hand the pass to Hermione. (You go and hurry to your next class before Professor Flitwick bites your head off.( Hermione would nod once more and run off waving. She(d walk into class and hand Professor Flitwick the pass. (Sorry for being late, Professor.( Hermione would then run and take her usual seat next to Ron and Harry. Ron would whisper, (Blimey, Hermione. You were 13 minutes late!( Hermione would then elbow Ron in the side, hard. (Now students. Remember the swish and flick we learned when you were in first year? Well it(s the same thing except you shove your arm outwards. Swish, Flick, and Out.( Many of the students were trying it out. Swish, flick, and out. It wasn(t long before they got it. (Good. Tomorrow we(re going to be learning love charms. Keep practicing your swish, flick, and out.( After about 20 minutes, the dwarf professor would speak again. (Good. Now for your homework, make a list of what you think the words used in a love charm would be.( The period ended and everyone left as quick as they could for dinner. Wait.. That meant.. They all skipped a meal?! (Nooooooooo!) Harry would sit down across from Hermione and Ron. Ginny would take a seat next to Harry and the twins sat across from each other. (Hermione, did you find anything out?( Ginny would say hopefully. (Yes. I found out that our DADA teacher is extremely sensitive.( (All the more reason Torankusu should be with her. To protect her.( Ginny would state. Ron would then comment, (Torankusu did a great job of protecting her by grabbin( Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy by their ears and draggin( (em by their ears to Dumbledore.( Hermione would nod once, (That(s right. Those three cursed at Gabrielle. And all she took off from Slytherin was 50 points.( George would look at Harry. (What do you think about this entire matter, Harry?( Harry was extremely out of it.. just staring out the window. (Harry?( Ginny would then wave her hand in front of his face a few times. Fred would cup his hands around his mouth and yell into Harry(s ear, (HAAARRY!!!!!!!!!!!( This of course made Harry fall right off his chair. Harry then would stand up. (Something(s eerie about those two.. Gabrielle and Torankusu. It(s like they aren(t human.( Harry would say somewhat calmly.. Catching sight of Gabrielle running out of the school. (Where(s she going?( Ron would ask, standing up. The small group of six would run outside to see what their professor was doing. When they got outside they saw her running... towards the forest. Oh no. They(d run after her, following. Gabrielle would eventually just fall... and you know what came over? A unicorn. And it gently lifted her up with its horn, nudging its nose against Gabrielle(s cheek. Then, in a low soft echo-like voice, it spoke. (Where are your wings, Gabrielle?( Gabrielle would respond, (I(m going into the forest so I can stretch them. But the humans mustn(t know, nor any of their friends. Can you do me the favor to make sure that no one sees?( The unicorn would nod once. Not one of the six heard the conversation but as soon as Gabrielle ran off, they got up and ran after her only to be stopped by a beautiful unicorn. It was white but its hair went purple near its hooves. Its mane was of black but blue at the tips. It had eyes of a pearly pink, and its horn was pearl white. It was standing on it(s back legs, moving its front legs violently, neighing. Then what happened to make the moment more queer? Torankusu.. Flew by.. Above the unicorn. Without a broom. He was just.. Flying. No wings, either. What in the world was going on? The unicorn went after Torankusu, galloping at quick speeds. Harry started running towards Gabrielle again, followed by everyone else. They wanted to know what was going on! But when they saw her... they froze and went completely silent. There was a small light coming from her, a warm pinkish color. Her eyes were closed gently and at that second, two enormous pure white angel wings came from her back. A metallic eight pointed star would also appear on her forehead. But when she opened her eyes.. And saw Harry and everyone.... she panicked. One of her secrets had been discovered. Ron fainted, George and Fred went into shock, Ginny and Hermione just stared, and Harry? Can you say freaked? Torankusu was completely surprised.. And looked that way too. The unicorn sighed lightly and galloped away. By now, the light died down from around Gabrielle(s body. (You(re a... a... a.. a....( Ginny was unable to finish her sentence as she too, fainted. Harry looked like he was ready to faint too. But he managed out some words. (Does Dumbledore... know you(re an angel..?( Gabrielle would shake her head rapidly. Hermione was just as horribly surprised as the others. (Then.. If you(re an angel... why aren(t you in heaven?( Hermione would ask, extremely confused. Gabrielle would walk over to Hermione and place her hand on her shoulder. (Hermione. The heaven that was once known was destroyed by a demon that is helping Voldemort. I(m the only one left.( Gabrielle would say. Hermione(s eyes were as wide as could be. Well, this would make an interesting book, wouldn(t it? Hermione would just.. Stare.. Up at Gabrielle.. Feeling paralyzed, almost. Torankusu would be in horrible shock. Why? He was in love with an angel. A first, might I add. But Torankusu grounded himself and said slowly.. (We should bring everyone back to Hogwarts... preferably without your wings out so we don(t have people coming here to kill you.( Gabrielle would silence and turn to look at Torankusu. (You saw too?! Oh this is just great. First day I get a job, I got cursed at, I almost cried, and now this. Next there(s going to be an arrow sent at me.( (Gabrielle! Look out!( Torankusu would yell, pulling down Gabrielle as an arrow crashed into a nearby tree. It was covered in poisonous liquid and there was a note. Torankusu would help Gabrielle back up and Harry would take the note, then handing it to her. She(d read the note, Torankusu, Harry, and Hermione looking over her shoulder.  
  
We know who you are  
We know who you love  
Hand over your starseed  
Or else your friends will pay the deed  
  
Gabrielle(s eyes would widen. (......there(s a youma at Hogwarts.....( She(d look towards Hogwarts immediately. (Things can(t get worse..( (Well, actually.. Gabrielle... there(s someone after me, too. So.. If you consider that as getting worse..( Torankusu would say, blushing a bright red in embarrassment. She(d look at him, concerned. (Who(s after you?( (Majin Buu.( He(d say, shuffling his boots in an embarrassed manner. (This is just peachy keen. We(ve got a demon after me, a pink blob after you, and reincarnated wizard after Harry.( (I(m sorry..( Torankusu would say lowly.. Feeling ashamed. Harry and Hermione were quite amused by this small scene. Gabrielle would see that she made Torankusu feel bad, so she(d give him a nice warm hug. (No, Torankusu. I(m sorry for dumping a lot of the trouble on your shoulders.( Torankusu(s cheeks were brighter than... than... a ripe apple. Then going out of the hug she(d pat his back. (Don(t worry. If Majin Buu is after you, that means you(re some sort of a warrior. And knowing Chaos, she(s joined up with Voldemort. So our priority is protecting Harry.( The unicorn from before ran back over then. (Whatever your priority was, it(ll have to wait. A tall man with a black beard is looking for you. By the way, nice wings.( Gabrielle would sigh a little and touch the unicorn(s horn gently as it too, grew wings. Gabrielle would then have the light come about her once more as her wings went back into her back and the symbol on her forehead vanished. (Thank you for helping, Blaze.( (No problem.( Was the unicorn(s response as it flew off. Gabrielle would then kneel down and shake Ginny a few times. Hermione would shake Ron, and Harry would dump cold water onto George and Fred. In a second, the Weasleys were back to normal. (Welcome back to reality. Come on let(s get out of here before I get into more trouble.( They(d walk out of the forest staying together in a large group of eight. (Gabrielle.. Next time you go back in there, go in with somebody else besides yourself.( Ron would say, looking at her. Gabrielle would walk over to Hagrid then. (You called?( She(d say calmly. (Yes. Mr. Malfoy(s a waitin( (or ya. He want to speak wit( ya (bout his son gettin( (xpelled. Not very (appy lookin( right (bout now, he is.( (Thanks Hagrid.( Gabrielle would respond, running off into Dumbledore(s office, entering. (Sorry I didn(t come right away. There were some complications on the way here.( She(d say, taking a seat. Dumbledore would then look at Gabrielle curiously and confused. Draco(s father would look at Gabrielle, then Dumbledore. (No wonder he cursed at her! You hired a 16 year old that knows nothing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! Nonetheless, a girl!( She was beyond annoyed at his comment. Dumbledore would cut in before there were fists and wands flying. (Even if this was true, Mr. Malfoy, Draco should not have cursed at the staff.( (Yes of course but please consider hiring a more educated person to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. A male, preferably.( (Do you have anything to say about this, Gabrielle?( Dumbledore would look at Gabrielle. (Yes. But I(m going to keep it to myself. As should of his son. If someone doesn(t like something that is done, it is best for them to not confront the person in a rude manner.( Mr. Malfoy then asked, (So my son(s off the hook?( (I didn(t say he was. If you do not want him to be suspended, he must clean the trophy hall for a week without magic. Is this fairer to you?( (Yes. Now if you do not mind, I must depart.( Malfoy would then turn around and leave. Gabrielle would then look at Dumbledore as soon as Malfoy left. (Now I see where Draco gets it from.( (Yes, that may be true. But I still am pondering unto what sort of complications there were when you were trying to get to my office for you to be 15 minutes late.( He(d say lightly. Gabrielle would panic a little as she just said quickly, (Ones that aren(t to be discussed. But I(m going to talk to Torankusu about a new plan for watching the school.( (Speaking about Torankusu, Gabrielle. Have you actually talked to him?( Dumbledore would ask in a curious tone. (Yes, but about things relating to school. And they were very short talks.( She(d respond, cheeks going a light shade of red. (Why do you ask?( (No reason.( Dumbledore would counter, calmly. (You(re dismissed.( With that Gabrielle would run out of his office, down stairs and sigh. She then turned the corner in the hallway and bumped right into Torankusu. (Sorry!( She(d say, her cheeks going a bright red as she bowed lightly and continued running. Hermione would eventually find Gabrielle and run over. (So what happened in Dumbledore(s office?( She(d ask, curiously. (Nothing much. I just got my feelings royally hurt is all. Darn the Malfoys.. Really. How do you deal with Draco? I can(t ignore him. He(s a student, after all.( Gabrielle would say, looking at Hermione. (I just dismiss what he says and remember any important information or clues he might say leading to something. Oh, Gabrielle! Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?( Hermione would then ask, catching Gabrielle completely off guard. (First of all, when we(re not talking in class you can call me Gabby. Gabrielle(s too formal. Second... what(s a Yule Ball?( (A Yule Ball is a dance that everyone goes to where friends can sit together and people can dance with the people they like, but everyone has to come in pairs.( Hermione stated. (Well guess who(s not going?( Gabrielle would say. (But...! I can find you a really good date to go with! He won(t make fun of you or anything!( Hermione would say in a hopeful tone, aware that Ginny was nearby writing down the entire conversation. (I(m not going. I don(t dance. I(ll spend that day inside the forest. Or flying around. Or something. Just not that. Especially if there(s dressing up involved. I(m.. Not exactly the best dresser if you can(t tell.( Gabrielle would say, hinting her clothing. (So? Who cares! You have dress robes, don(t you?( (Nope.( (A dress?( (Yes... but I only wear it on certain occasions. It(s too white. But I do have this other dress..( Gabrielle would say. (So then come! I(ll get you a date with Torankusu! You(ll look adorable together!( Hermione would say. Gabrielle(s cheeks went a bright red. (A date.. With.. Torankusu?( She(d repeat.. Staring at Hermione, eyes wide. (I...I don(t know... what if he doesn(t like me?( (I(m sure he likes you, Gabby! Don(t worry.( And what was happening in main hall? Torankusu was receiving the same conversation from Harry and Ron while Fred and George writing notes on what happened. (I don(t know.. What if she thinks I(m hideous or something?( Torankusu would say. (She hasn(t grimaced around you. And she hasn(t hit you, either. I(m pretty sure she likes you. Come on, go to the Yule Ball. Worst comes worst you(re stuck talking to other bummed out people because they couldn(t get a date.( Harry would say, trying to lift his spirits. (It(s too early to tell.. I(ll give you a definite answer by Christmas.( Gabrielle and Torankusu would say at the same time. (Okay, fine. That gives you a few months. Are you going to be around for the Halloween party?( Hermione would ask Gabrielle curiously. (... Maybe you didn(t notice but I(m never in the main hall when there(s food there. There(s a reason for that.( Gabrielle stated. (Which is?( (I(m..sort of... not human. I(m Lunarian. Lunarians don(t have stomachs.( Hermione would blink twice. (You(re not human as in not from earth?( Gabrielle would nod twice. Poor Hermione and Ginny. They were getting all this information that made what they learned become more and more obsolete at the minutes ticked by. (Eh.. Does Dumbledore know?( Hermione would ask. (Nope. I(m not telling him, either. He can find out on his own. And with that flashy entrance I did a few days ago to earth, I(m going to be figured out by the entire committee of Wizards on this planet.( Ginny couldn(t hide anymore. (No way! That was you!?( Ginny would say, surprised. Gabrielle would just about have a heart attack from Ginny popping up out of nowhere. (You were listening the entire time?!( (Yep. I was curious about you. Still am. After all, you just appeared out of nowhere. So did Torankusu. Do you know anything about him?( Ginny would ask. (I don(t know much more than his name and his birthday and that he(s always around when I need him.( Gabrielle would say, sighing. Hermione would pat Gabrielle(s back gently. (You really like him, don(t you?( Gabrielle would give a silent nod, looking down, (Hai.( Torankusu would look out the window and see the night sky. (It(s late. And she isn(t back yet. Do you think something went wrong?( (Don(t be silly! She(s an angel. She can protect herself, can(t she?( Harry would say, reassuringly. (Who(s an angel?( Would say a voice that Torankusu never heard. Harry(s eyes would light up at seeing his godfather, Sirius. Sirius seemed to look a lot healthier than last time, which was good. (Sirius!( Harry would say as he hugged his godfather. (I missed you too, kid. Now fill me in. Who(s an angel? Even though we all know angels are fictional.( Sirius would say, ruffling his godson(s hair. (The new DADA teacher. And angels are real. She(s the last one.( (I(ll believe it when I see him.( Sirius would say. Torankusu would correct Sirius, (The DADA teacher(s a she. Gabrielle(s her name. She(s outside.( (And who might you be?( Sirius would say, looking Torankusu up and down once. (Sirius, this is Torankusu, the guardian of Hogwarts. Torankusu, this is Sirius, my godfather.( Torankusu and Sirius would shake hands and then Torankusu would get up. (She(s been out there for over 3 hours. I(m worried, Harry.( Torankusu would say, looking at Harry. (She(s fine! Don(t worry!!!( Ron would say, trying to sound reassuring. Sirius would look at Torankusu and say, (Shame on you! Hitting on older women.( Everyone would silence as Harry stated, (Sirius... Gabrielle(s 16.( Sirius would go quiet, embarrassed. (Well if she is an angel like you say she is, I want to meet her.( Gabrielle would look at Ginny and Hermione, then the sky.. Seeing no moon. (Hey, where(s the moon?( Ginny would shrug and Hermione stated, (The moon(s been gone for 15 years ever since there was a (scare( about Saiya-jins.( Gabrielle would pout lightly. (I know a lot about Saiya-jins. I never saw one, though. So if I brought back the moon and made it so it couldn(t go full... the Saiya-jins won(t turn Oozaru!( Hermione and Ginny were now confused. (What(s an Ooruza?( Ginny would say, tilting her head in a confused manner. (It(s a giant ape-like creature Saiya-jins turn into when they look at the moon. And when there is a moon, Saiya-jins get tails.( Gabrielle would say. (Cool!( Hermione and Ginny would say at once. (But how can you bring it back? You(re just a Lunarian angel!( Hermione would say, frowning a little. (Close. I(m a Lunarian angel princess goddess warrior.( Hermione and Ginny(s eyes were about bulging out of their heads. (No way!( (Yes way. Watch.( Gabrielle would say, putting her hand out towards two trees. At that moment, the two trees moved together and swirled around each other, forming together into one tree. (See?( Gabrielle asked, smiling at them. (Bring back the moon!( (That(s an easy one.( Gabrielle stated, snapping her fingers and the golden crescent moon in the sky. Torankusu would go a bright red and quickly run off, outside where he wasn(t seen. Harry and Ron would jump up. (Wait a second!( Ron would say as George, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Sirius would run after Torankusu. He was hiding in a closet. (Come out of there! What happened?( Sirius would say, banging on the door. (It(s too embarrassing. I(m not coming out there.( George and Fred would say, (Don(t worry! We won(t laugh!( (Promise?( Torankusu would say, unsure. George, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Sirius would say all at once, (We promise!( Torankusu would open the door, looking down. (Torankusu....! You have a tail!!( Ron would say, in pure shock. The brown tail would wrap around Torankusu(s waist and Torankusu would say, (Exactly. I(m Saiya-jin. Saiya-jins have tails if there(s a moon. Which means someone brought back the moon.( Sirius would be confused as hell as he took at his wand. (What do you want with everyone, alien?( (All I want is to protect this time period from the hell that is coming. Majin Buu. He(s destroying Japan right now. He(s destroyed most of America and Asia. Word is he(s taking out witches and wizards first.( They(d all go silent. Great. More confusion. (And if you don(t mind me.. I have someone to go check on to make sure she(s still alive.( Torankusu would say, walking past them and hopping out of a window, flying/floating without a broom. He(d fly off to find Gabrielle as Harry and company would run to the window, watching. (This is going to be tougher than I thought.. Wait.. He(s looking for Gabrielle..! What will she say if she finds out he has a tail?!( They(d all look between each other and run as quick as they could outside when they(d bump into Hermione and Ginny. (Where(s Gabrielle?( George would ask. (Last we saw her she said she had to talk to Blaze about something.( Ginny would say. Then everyone went quiet. (Isn(t Blaze a unicorn in the forest? That means.....( More silence. A second later, they were all running to the forest. On the way, Harry filled Sirius in on what was going on. ((ey! (Arry! Your not (llowd in the forest!( Hagrid would say as he watched them run by. (That(s nice, Hagrid. Right now we have to go find a teacher before she goes and gets herself killed!( Ron would say, still running. (Killed?( Hagrid would say, confused to the utmost degree as he watched them disappear into the forest. Then Hagrid went off to get Dumbledore. Up above was Torankusu who landed next to them, running along side. (I don(t like this at all. I sense some sort of evil presence near Gabrielle.( And what did they see? Gabrielle. In some sort of sailor suit. With a big staff. Fighting off creatures that varied in size, shape, color, look, and power. And she also had her wings out. She(d look at them. (Great timing!( She(d say as she punched off a few of the creatures. (Any of you know how to fight so you can help get rid of these youma?( Sirius was horribly shocked. But then again, who wouldn(t be? Gabrielle was managing to fight off about 10 of the 30 creatures by herself. Harry took at his wand and tried to think of a curse that would help. Or a charm. None came to mind. Torankusu wasn(t spending time with wands. He had his hands together but apart as he said slowly, (Kaaaa meeeeeeee haaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeee---( a large blue ball of light appeared in his hands. (HA!( He(d call out as he pointed it towards the creatures, destroying two. Gabrielle decided to do a little exercise during the fight. She(d jump onto a branch and of course, be followed. She(d agilely jump higher and higher up until she was on the top branch, which was the weakest. The youma would follow... and the branch would break, causing each of the youma to fall. Gabrielle? Flying in midair. (Whoopsie daisy.( She(d smirk a little and giggle slightly as she flew downwards. Then, once she landed, she(d put her hand in the air and a beautiful scepter-like creation of pearl, ruby, and crystal would appear in her hand. (Starlight Honeymoon--( She(d saying spinning once, causing the ruby to glow. (Therapy....( She(d bring it high up in the air with her hand. (Kiss!( And with that, a large gallant bright light of pink, silver, and gold would emit from the ruby part of the scepter, causing the youma to cry out (Beautiful( and vanquish to nothing. Gabrielle(s wand would vanish as she collapsed down, going into her regular angel form. That was one dangerous attack to use.. And.. Uh-oh.. Her right wing was bleeding.. And maybe even broken. Her blood was a mettalic purple silver color. Torankusu would lean down, feeling her neck for a pulse. There was one. But you could tell she was undergoing pain by the expression on her face. (Ow... so much pain.... my wing.....( Her eyes were shut tight and she looked like she might cry. Torankusu would lift her up into his arms and stand up. (Which way to Madam Pomfrey?( (Torankusu! You can(t go into the school with her wings out!( Ginny would say. (As opposed to her putting her wings in her back, getting an infection, and dying?( Torankusu would say. That shut Ginny up quick. (So.. That(s it. All the teachers are going to find out. All the students, too.( Hermione would say, sadly. (Second day in, so many secrets are revealed, and already they(re told to the public.( George would say. Harry would sigh lightly as he said, (Follow me.( Harry would then go into a run out of the forest, with everyone following. Who did they run into now? Dumbledore and Hagrid. Hagrid and Dumbledore would fall silent at seeing Gabrielle, an angel, in so much pain. She was crying now, moving around in so much pain. (Calm down, Gabrielle!( Torankusu would say, worried for the angel. Dumbledore would look at Hagrid. (Get Pomfrey here as fast as possible.( Hagrid would nod and run off to get Madam Pomfrey. Gabrielle would start to cry and sob in pain, moving still. At that moment, it began to rain, thunder, and lightning. Not one cloud was in the sky though. Pomfrey and Hagrid would be over there in not long, with umbrellas. (Oh my.. An angel...( Madam Pomfrey would say, surprised. She(d see Gabrielle(s wing and worry. Was there a potion or something to heal wings? (Which of you are the fastest runner?( Dumbledore would say, looking at them all. (I am.( Torankusu would say, looking at Dumbledore. (I can fly without wings.( (Take her to the second floor first window on the left. Quickly!( Torankusu would nod, power up, and fly off at lightning speed towards the window, go in, and put Gabrielle on a bed but on her stomach so her wing didn(t get pressure. It would be a matter of seconds before everyone else was up there. Madam Pomfrey would touch Gabrielle(s wing and whisper.. (Dear God.. It(s broken..( Then speaking louder, she(d look at them all. (Get as many teachers in here as you can that you know of.( (Except Snape..( Ginny would say. Everyone but Hermione and Gabrielle would look at her. (Potions won(t be needed. Gabby doesn(t have a stomach.( Hermione would say. (Err, Gabrielle, that is.( (Then go get everyone else!!( Everyone would run and get as many teachers as they could to help. Just about every teacher from every subject was in there besides Snape. The teachers would be whispering between each other, unsure what to do. (Harry. Send the Ministry of Magic a letter requesting any healing processes for wings they know of.( Dumbledore would say. In a second, Harry had a letter ready and sent off. Who knew what would happen. Definitely not Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, or Fred. Torankusu had begged to stay with her though. Begged. Soon people from the Ministry of Magic would be coming in, but the teachers refused for any pictures to be taken. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle would walk over to the group that was sitting by the door. (Well looky here. Looks like one of your friends got hurt.( Draco would say, grinning. Ginny finally split. ( off, hole.( Draco went quiet, and left, arms crossed. It was the next morning when Gabrielle would wake up from being in an unconscious state. Her wing was bandaged as she opened her eyes halfway, tired, and weak. She barely remembered what had happened after her wing got hurt. But she(d remember all the faces. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Torankusu. Dumbledore was there too along with Madam Pomfrey. However, her wing still hurt. Gabrielle would then try to whisper.. (What... happened?( Torankusu had stayed with her the entire time, holding her hand. (One of those youma things had got your wing bad last night. Broke your wing.( Fred would say. Her wing? That meant..... everyone had seen her wings! Dumbledore would look at Gabrielle now and speak. (Speaking about your wings.. Why didn(t you inform anyone you were an angel?( (Some things.. Are just meant.. To be kept a secret.( She(d whisper lightly. (Well are there any other secrets that are going to effect any of us?( (Just one.. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George... I(m your guardian angel.. But... I(m doing a pretty lousy job at guarding myself. Sorry.. If my wing gets better, I promise to do better... somehow.( There was a small moment of silence.. Followed by banging on the door. People, yelling. (YOU CAN(T KEEP HER A SECRET FOREVER! THE PRESS WILL FIND A WAY!( They(d be yelling. Gabrielle would hear and her first instinct was to hide or put her wings away. Neither seemed likely right about now. (...how do they know...?( Madam Pomfrey would walk over. (We had to get the Ministry of Magic to see if anyone knew how to heal wings. One person did, but it doesn(t work well on angels, apparently. That(s why your wing(s wrapped in a bandage. And I also suggest you thank Torankusu for staying the entire night with you.( Gabrielle then looked at Torankusu, squeezing his hand lightly. Her cheeks were already a light red from before, but his were glowing red. Aw. (Let them in. I don(t care. Someone(s going to read the Daily Prophet, try to kill me, and they(ll figure out the hard way that magic won(t work on me. Or any man made weapon.( Gabrielle would say, trying to sit up, but just falling back into a laying position, making her wince in pain. Dumbledore would lift his left brow. (Are you sure? You(ll be known by the muggle and wizard world before you can blink.( (I(d rather them find out about me this way then by the other way that will happen in 1,040 years.( She(d say, causing confused expressions by everyone in there. (Big Crunch. Don(t ask.( She(d comment, sighing a little. (They just think I(m an angel, right?( She(d ask, looking at them all. (No.. They also found out you(re Lunarian. And a senshi. That(s it for now.( Hermione would say. The boys would look at her along with Madam Pomfrey. (You mean there(s more?!( They(d all say at once. Hermione and Ginny would say at the same time, (Sworn to secrecy. Can(t say.( Sirius would look at Gabrielle, then Dumbledore. (Please tell me that it(s a dream, right? Angels are fiction and so are aliens, I thought.( Dumbledore would look at Sirius and say, (Sirius, the world we(re living in is a weird one. Torankusu is from the future and half human. Gabrielle is an angel, an alien, and a warrior. This is definitely not a dream, though. If it were, you wouldn(t have seen those creatures, Harry wouldn(t have had his dreams, and so on. But I am still curious on one thing.( Dumbledore would say, now looking at Gabrielle and Torankusu. (Which one of you were that shooting star?( (It was me.( The two would say at once. Gabrielle would look at Torankusu, blinking. (You were the one in the space pod?( (And you were the one flying along side?( Everyone else would just shake there heads left and right, not bothering to ask what happened. Dumbledore would then walk over to the door, looking back at Gabrielle. (Are you absolutely sure you don(t mind them coming in?( (Just as long as they keep their voices low and don(t ask too many questions. I know how to make beams with spiritual power, and I(m not ashamed to kill anyone of them if they keep poking and prodding at me.( She(d say, calmly. Hermione and Ginny would grin at this. They could imagine one of the reporters getting their head blown up. (As you wish.( Dumbledore said, as he opened the door a bit and went outside, moving the reporters back. (Here(s the rule. You are not allowed to speak loudly. And if she dismisses a question, don(t ask her again and again. And most of all do NOT touch her wings. One of them is broken. Understand?( The reporters would nod and Dumbledore would hold open the door, allowing them to come in. They wouldn(t touch Harry or anyone, but they did snap a lot of pictures. They(d ask her questions like her age, why she was on earth, what she was, when was the universe going to end, and so on. It would be about an hour or so before the reporters left. Draco would then see the open entry to come in. Gabrielle, not being that stupid, moved her wrist and the door closed, Draco running right into the door. THUD! Dumbledore stared at Gabrielle in a manner like (Why did you do that?( (Well.. He was mean to me... You couldn(t honestly expect me to let him in.( Gabrielle would say in an innocent tone. Ron and Harry snickered at this fact. Sirius would still be confused as hell. (Wait a minute. If you(re an angel and an alien.. That makes you 50% each, doesn(t it?( (Well, no. I(m actually angel, Lunarian, Goddess, and warrior. But I(m 100% each. Not 25% each.( She(d say, causing all the males to go quiet along with Madam Pomfrey. (What I don(t get is why Ginny and Hermione aren(t surprised..( Harry would say, looking at the three girls. (That(s because she already told us.( Hermione would say. Gabrielle would feel a sudden drowsiness come about her, the relief from pain apparently was only temporary. (I feel.. Tired...... night....( Gabrielle would say, half daze as her eyes closed and she fell sound asleep. Torankusu checked her pulse.. Her heart beat was slowing down too much. Madam Pomfrey would have a small collection of Gabrielle(s blood because her wing bled so much. She(d gently insert a needle into Gabrielle(s hand, allowing blood to reenter Gabrielle(s veins. Now there was more banging on the door. Reporters? Nope. Not anymore. Now there was a swarm of students who had gotten suspicious. (WE WANT TO KNOW!( They(d be yelling, banging on the door. Gabrielle would shift a little as she slept, not liking the banging. George and Fred got an idea and took out some of their fake wands, walked over to the door, opened it a little, threw the wands into the crowd of students who then ran when they saw the wands turn to rats. This ended the banging.. For a small amount of time. The symbol on her forehead would glow a light metallic color as she lifted her hand, facing it towards the door. Ginny and Hermione knew what was going to happen next. That(s why they quickly put her hand down and Ginny ran out of the room to yell, (BLOODY HELL! SHUT UP! SHE(S TRYING TO SLEEP!( Everyone went silent as Ginny went back into the room. (Ginny.. What(s with you and sudden outbursts?( Ron would ask. (People are annoying. That(s what.( Dumbledore then would get up. (I(m going to get the students back to their classes. And I suggest you all do so as well. Torankusu, you(re allowed to stay and watch her for at most an hour more, but then get back to work. Sirius, you help Madam Pomfrey to make something to help Gabrielle(s wing get fixed. Understood?( Everyone would nod as he walked out of the room, followed by Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, George, and Ron. Everyday they(d ask to come in for two weeks and weren(t allowed to... but this day was different. At lunch time, Harry and everyone else including Torankusu would go to the door. (Madam Pomfrey, may we please come in?( Hermione would ask in a calm tone. (Sure! Come on in!( The group would then come in, running over to Gabrielle. Still asleep, on her side. But her eyes were closed tight and she was gripping the pillow her head was on firmly. Nonetheless, she was shaking a little. Sirius would walk over, too, looking down at Gabrielle. (She(s been moving a lot. Crying too. But it isn(t from her wing, because her wing is almost completely healed.( Torankusu looked down at Gabrielle in a worried manner and sat next to her. (How long, Sirius?( Harry would ask, worried too. Then again, weren(t they all worried? If their guardian angel died they(d have a pretty hard time in life. (About 13. Maybe more.( Gabrielle would whisper as she slept, (Chaos...... leave them alone.....( This, of course, caused everyone to stare at her. (What(s a who(s Chaos?( Ron would say. Hermione and Ginny would exchange nervous glances. (Gabby.. Sort of... told us about who Chaos is.( Ginny would say. (And Chaos is a.....?( George would ask. (A demon. But Gabby didn(t tell us what Chaos wanted with us, or anyone for that matter.( Sirius would sigh lightly, (Great. Everything I learned is being twisted. There are demons, angels, goddesses, and aliens. What(s next?( After another minute or two, Gabrielle would wake up and sit up quickly, sweating. Nervous was an understatement. Her breath was also very quick. (What(s wrong?( Torankusu would ask, never seeing someone that nervous before. (...I had a premonition... one I didn(t exactly like.( Everyone in the room took a seat near her. (Tell us what happened.( Sirius would say, a bit concerned. (Well.. It(s a bit fuzzy... but we were outside. Everyone was. It was pretty hot out.. I think it(s what you guys call summer or something. But the sky turned black and three people appeared.. One was in the body of a child, one was Chaos, and the other was a pink glob-like thing. They started killing everyone.. And... then Chaos caught me... put a blade to my neck.. And I woke up.( Everyone stared at her blankly. (Perhaps... Dumbledore should know about this...( Madam Pomfrey stated, staring at the 16 year old angel. (Go ahead and tell him.( Gabrielle would say, trying to stand. She was wobbly a bit because of how much blood she lost and her wing was in a bit of pain. She(d then put her hand out, her scepter appearing in her hand. It then became longer, a staff scepter. This made it easier for her to walk. And she(d walk to the door with help from it. (Where do you think you(re going?! Your wings are out, one of them is injured, you lost a lot of blood, it(s freezing out, and you(re wearing a skirt with high heels!!!( Hermione would say, staring at Gabrielle. (I(m going outside to get some sunlight, even if it kills me. It may be cold outside, but I don(t care. Worst comes to worse, I'll collapse.( (...blimey... you(re so stubborn...( Fred stated. (Well... it happens when you(ve gone through what I have.( Gabrielle responded, opening the door. Torankusu would get up and close the door so she couldn(t leave. (You(re not going out there like this. There are reporters all around the building and who knows what else.( (Thanks for worrying, but I can stand up for myself. I did the other night when I fought off those youma.( Gabrielle would say, stubbornly. (And you collapsed with your wing broken, crying, and moving.( Torankusu would respond just as stubbornly. Gabrielle(s cheeks went a light shade of red. (Jeez! You(re acting like I don(t know anything at all! I(ve been reincarnated 4,901,926 times, okay?! I know how to get around without anyone(s help, especially yours!( She(d say angrily, then opening the door and leaving. (Gabby! Wait!( Ginny would say, hopping up and running after her, followed by Hermione. Torankusu would look down. (I really blew it, didn(t I?( (Well Gabrielle did have a point..( Ron would say, causing his brothers to punch him. (What did I say?( Ron would say to them, confused. (Right now Torankusu is the underdog and you basically just booed him!( George would say, punching Ron again. Sirius would stop them from beating each other up. Then, he(d look at Torankusu. (There are plenty of other fish, Torankusu. Don(t worry.( (But how many of them have wings of pearl and a heart of gold?( Was Torankusu(s response. Ginny and Hermione would make sure no one was looking before Gabrielle walked by. Which meant Ginny stayed with Gabrielle, helping her walk, and Hermione was ahead a few feet, watching to see if the coast was clear. (Well if it isn(t the mudblood! Where(s your friends?( Draco would say, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. (Well, Malfoy, unlike you, I don(t need to be followed everywhere I go.( Hermione would say, hinting for Gabrielle to stay put. Malfoy would then take his wand. (Atrificus Totalis!( He would say, causing Hermione to go stiff and fall over. Ginny would run over, angry. (I knew her little friend was nearby.( (Just go away, Malfoy! Leave us alone!( Ginny would say, leaning down, standing Hermione up. Draco would then point his wand at her, preparing another curse. Gabrielle then would walk over, upset beyond all belief, staff in hand. (Malfoy, leave them alone.( Draco didn(t look up, but Crabbe and Goyle did, causing their jaws to drop. They(d then tug on Draco(s sleeve, causing him to look up as well. Man did those three RUN so fast at seeing her an angel. (NEXT TIME YOU BUG THEM YOU(RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!( Gabrielle would yell at them. She(d then look at Hermione would was being stood up by Ginny. Gently, Gabrielle placed her hand on Hermione(s head, causing the curse to leave her body. Hermione would blink twice as Gabrielle moved her hand off of Hermione(s head. (What just happened?( Hermione would ask, confused. (Besides Gabby scaring Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, absolutely nothing.( Ginny would respond. Then they(d help Gabrielle outside, but they kept her as far away as possible from the forest. She(d sit down, they sitting next to her on the cold grass. Who swooped by then? Torankusu. He landed in front of her, staring down at her. She didn(t look at him though. She was that unbelievably stubborn. (Gabrielle.. I(m.. I(m sorry. I sort of worried a bit too much, that(s why I didn(t want you to leave.( Gabrielle(s response? Nothing. She(d just cross her arms stubbornly. That(s one stubborn angel there. Torankusu would then go down on one knee so that he was eye to eye with Gabrielle. (Is that it? I(m just not going to get a response? I said I was sorry. I explained why. I didn(t have to come down here to say sorry. And all you(re doing is sitting there.( He(d say, his tone softer and lower. Ginny elbowed Gabrielle very gently, giving her that (He said he was sorry. You can(t be mad forever.( look. Gabrielle would glance at Ginny.. Then look back at Torankusu. She(d sigh lightly, staring back into his ice blue orbs. (Apology accepted. And I(m sorry, too. I owe you a big thank you, too, for carrying me to the school when I collapsed and all..( She(d say, trying to make it seem she didn(t like him. (You(re welcome.( He(d say lowly, then standing up and flying off. (...you really like him don(t you...?( Ginny would ask Gabrielle. (On a scale of 1 to 10?( Hermione would ask? (20.( Gabrielle would respond, watching Torankusu fly away. She(d slump a little against the ground, allowing her scepter to vanish. She(d then look at them. (I don(t know about you two, but it(s cold.( (Well of course it is! You(re wearing a sailor suit! Can(t you snap yourself into something warmer?( Hermione would ask, looking at Gabrielle. (Eh.. Not really. I used to live in a star. There(s no need for anything to keep you warm there.( Hermione and Ginny would just sigh as they both leaned against their guardian angel, tired. Gabrielle would gaze at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. Then looking at Hermione and Ginny, she(d say in a soft warm tone, (I know you(re tired.. But you(re going to have to go back to class soon.( (We know...( They(d say at the same time, exhausted. Gabrielle would then look at two pebbles, putting an arm out and they(d fly into her hands. She(d then put her hand together and open them slowly, revealing two beautiful flowers known as cherry blossoms, handing one to Hermione, and one to Ginny. The two would smell the flower, and feel calmed but wide awake at the same time. (Thanks. We better get you back upstairs before we have to leave.( With that, they got up and watched Gabrielle as they walked back upstairs to the Medical wing, noting she didn(t need their help. Madam Pomfrey would look at Gabrielle, and ask, (Have you tried flying with it yet?( Gabrielle would shake her head. (Not yet.. Should I?( Madam Pomfrey would nod twice, watching. Gabrielle would take the bandage off, the cut gone and healed by now, and she(d flap her large beautiful wings, lifting off the ground. Her eyes would light up as she landed and hugged Madam Pomfrey. (Thank you so much!( Ginny and Hermione would giggle because Madam Pomfrey didn(t expect to get hugged. Gabrielle would let go and smile a bit. (Well, now it(s official. There(s nothing I can(t fix or mend.( Madam Pomfrey would say, smiling a little. Gabrielle would nod and wave a bit as she ran out of the room, pulling Ginny and Hermione with her. (Shouldn(t you put your wings away now?( Ginny would ask, curious. (Are you kidding?! If everyone knows, what(s the point to hide my wings? Besides, if they(re in my back too long I get edgy.( The three would giggle a bit. Dumbledore would walk by then, looking at Gabrielle(s wings. (Good to see you up and moving again, Gabrielle. You don(t have to teach classes for the rest of the day. Relax, fly around, have fun. Just avoid killing Draco.( Gabrielle would smile and give him thumbs up. (Will do!( She(d then run outside and fly upwards into the air, her wings flapping as she zoomed near the window and waved to them. She(d then continue flying around, doing all sorts of crazy loops and spins as she did. Dumbledore would look at Ginny and Hermione. (If you two want, you can have the rest of the day off for staying with Gabrielle. And for you staying with Gabrielle, you gave Gryffindor 100 points each.( Ginny and Hermione would smile happily. (Thank you, Headmaster!( They(d say at the same time as they ran outside. Gabrielle would land next to them. (He gave you two a break also?( (Yep! Could you teach us to fly without wings?( Gabrielle would smile and nod twice. (Sure. Do you know what energy is?( They(d both nod twice. Gabrielle then would continue. (Good. Now, use your energy and move it beneath you.( They(d follow her instructions and after one or two tries, they were floating off the ground! (Good! Now just move you energy towards the direction you wish to go, and you(ll have it!( Ginny went left and Hermione went right. (Cool!( Ginny would say. It would be a matter of seconds before they figured up and down. So now you had an angel and two flying witches without brooms, soaring around the sky. Many of the teachers would stop and watch. Harry and the others would come out, too. They had a break. (Blimey..! Since when could they do that?!( Ron would say, jaw dropped at his flying sister. Hermione and Ginny then would fly around the boys a few times, doing loop-da-loops and corkscrews mid air. Gabrielle then would land, arms crossed as she grinned. (Do you guys want to learn, too?( (YEAH!( They(d all say. Except for Sirius who wanted to just watch. Gabrielle would give them the same instructions as she gave Hermione and Ginny. Then they were soaring around too. (Hey Harry! I can go faster than your Firebolt!( George would say as he zoomed through the air. They(d all be enjoying flying around through the air. Gabrielle just smiled a bit at the scene. Ginny would push Fred then as she flew. (TAG! You(re it, Fred!( Fred then would fly to Ron and tag him. (You(re it, Ron!( Zoooom. Soon all of them but Gabrielle were zooming beams of light, trying to catch each other. Not after long, they(d land on the ground, looking dizzy. Gabrielle would fly down and land. (Too much air time, right?( They(d all nod dizzily. Gabrielle would just laugh a bit at this. (I think you all learned a lesson. Don(t fly too fast or you(ll come crashing back down to reality.( They(d all nod again. Sirius would just be watching from the side, being mysterious. Torankusu would be watching. It wasn(t fair. He still had to work. And they all had free time. (I wonder if Torankusu got off, too.( Ginny would say, going back to normal. Gabrielle would cross her arms lightly. (Oh well if he didn(t. His fault. His problem. Not mine.( They(d all look between each other, then at Gabrielle. (We thought you liked him..( Harry would say, staring at the angel. (Even though I do, I can(t let emotions get in the way of why I(m here, or my life.( She(d say, leaning against a tree. (What did you go through that made you not show how you feel to the one you like so much?( Sirius would now ask, curious. As usual. Weren(t they all? (It(s called being tortured. I was mistreated a good amount of my life. From the second I was born to the age of three, my family as well as others I didn(t know would beat me, hit me, used me as a slave, and try as many ways as possible to kill me. Then my planet blew up. So I was forced to live in space. 13 years, no talking, no smiles, no sound, just silence.( Everyone was staring at her. (Why did they treat you so horribly?( George would ask. (One reason. A legend. Really a myth. I(m not sure. Don(t know. Don(t care. But it says the child with a star on their forehead was born of devils but grows to be an angel, destroying the bad, reviving the good, to the point where there isn(t a universe.( Of course they all were nervous now. An angel goddess Lunarian princess warrior.. Lord.. Was she safe? Well, she didn(t try to kill them so she must be. She(d look at the sky, seeing the sun set. (It(s getting late.. And I(m willing to bet youma are going to be in the forest, heading this way.( She(d state, staring now at the forest. In point blank seconds, Hermione and Ginny were up and grabbing Gabrielle(s wrists so she couldn(t go. (You(re not going in there. Every time you go in there you come out injured.( (I really don(t care. I wouldn(t care if Chaos came right now, actually. I was on the bridge of killing myself when I last fought Chaos. So if I did die, I won(t be horribly disappointed. I(ll just be reincarnated again.( Gabrielle would state, shrugging a little, getting from their grasp. (And I need you two to do me a favor.( Leans down then, whispering something into Hermione and Ginny(s ear. They(d both giggle and nod as Gabrielle stood up straight. (I(ll be back in about an hour. If you need me, fly up and yell for me. Buh-bai!( Poof. With that, she simply just vanished, but appeared at the forest, waving, as she then ran in. Harry and the other males were going to go after her, but Hermione and Ginny stopped them. (What(s the big idea?!( Ron would say, struggling. (Nothing much... just this.( Hermione and Ginny created beams in their hands and tied the beams together around the males. (Gabby told us to so you guys can(t follow her.( Hermione would say, smirking. (Then where is Torankusu going?( Harry would say, slightly irritated. Hermione and Ginny would fly towards him, but Torankusu would run quickly into the forest before they could catch him. Well, they did try. (Oh no.. Great.. Gab(s gonna have our head for that..( Hermione would say. Torankusu would wander the forest... (Gabrielle? Where in the world are you?( He(d say, looking for her, flying off the ground a few inches or so. He(d spot her after a few minutes. Was she crazy? Walking around without her guard up or anything? Torankusu would then play a small trick on her as he flew behind her silently, tapping her shoulder. She(d spin around to see, but where was he? In front of her. She(d then shrug and look forward, walking again. He was behind her again. It was called fading, this technique. He(d lean forward and whisper in her ear, (Gabrielle..( She(d once more spin around, not see him, but look forward and walk a little faster, nervous. He(d once again pull this little trick on her as he(d whisper in her ear once more, (Gabrielle..( This time she didn(t bother to spin around. She ran. Right into him. Her eyes were closed tight, unaware of who she ran into. At this point, she didn(t care. She was scared, shivering, and cold. Torankusu would smirk a little but put his arms around her gently. (There there, Gabrielle. I didn(t mean to give you such a fright.( Her eyes would open and widen, her cheeks going a very bright red as she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering like two priceless diamonds on light display. He(d smile a little as he looked back down at her into her eyes, then saying, (Sorry for being too overprotective. You(re not my girl or my mate, after all. I just worry for you.( He(d say, hugging her gently. She(d look up at him, now apologizing, (Torankusu, you don(t need to apologize. I do. You keep saving me and I never said thank you. You stayed with me when I was in the medical wing and I didn(t thank you. You helped fight off the youma, and I didn(t thank you.( She(d be gazing right back into his warm ice blue eyes.. And then she(d whisper, (Torankusu... your eyes are so beautiful..( Torankusu would blush a bright red color, but whisper, (Thank you.. Your eyes are a million times more beautiful than all the eyes I(ve ever seen.( She(d blush a little.. Slowly leaning upwards...and he(d slowly lean downwards... but Ginny and Hermione would run over, ruining the moment. (They got loose, Gabby! And boy are they mad!( Ginny would say. Gabrielle would sigh lightly, leaning back down and Torankusu would stand up straight, letting go of Gabrielle. His tail, however, would wrap itself comfortably around her wrist. Ron had his wand out. As did everyone else. (Get ready to be stunned!( George would say, ticked off a bit. (....you guys forgetting something?( Gabrielle would ask, watching them. (What?( (Aliens aren(t effected by magic other than potions. And confidentially, I don(t have stomach.( The wizards would silence.. (We knew that!( Fred would say, embarrassed along with the others. (Wait.. How come Torankusu was with Gabrielle?( Ron would say, confused. Then everyone but Torankusu and Gabrielle that was at the scene currently would go (Ooooooh.( (They were going to kiss!( Ginny would say, smiling a bit. (Yep! Our guardian angel and the guardian of Hogwarts were going to make out.( Torankusu and Gabrielle(s cheeks were such a bright red. (No...! We weren(t....!( Gabrielle would say, extremely embarrassed. (Then why are you blushing?( Harry would say, grinning a bit. (...!( Gabrielle had her mouth open to speak but nothing came out. She(d then shut her mouth and make a fist. (Rrr.... when I was assigned with guardian children I didn(t expect mine to be the ones that poked and prodded at me so much..( (Well now you know! What are you going to do about it?( George and Fred would say, respectively. (I(ll show you...( She(d say, smirking. She(d then put her hand out towards the lake, then over towards Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny. They(d blink a few times, look up, and SPLASH! Cold water would be dumped on them from the lake. Gabrielle would giggle like heck. (Can(t say I didn(t warn you!( She(d say, smiling a bit as her giggling died down. (But you didn(t warn us!( Ginny would say, shivering. (Okay.. Okay.. You got me on that one.( Gabrielle would respond, snapping lightly. A towel would appear on each of the soaked ones( heads. They(d take the towel and dry themselves off. (You still have to teach us how to do that.. With all the snapping...( Ron would say, wanting to be able to snap Draco off the physical plane. (I can(t. Sorry. It comes with being a goddess. But you all should be heading to bed soon otherwise Filch will go on a (get the students( spree.( (I(m not going to the girls dormitory. No one wants to speak to me anymore because I know you.( Ginny would say, frowning. (Will it ease your mind if I erase their memories?( Gabrielle asked, trying to comfort the young Weasley girl. Ginny would shake her head left and right, frowning a little. (Well than I suppose it won(t kill me to let you..( Gabrielle would say, trailing off. Ginny(s eyes brightened. (You mean I can?( (Until those girls leave you alone.( Gabrielle would say, smiling a bit. (YAY!( Ginny would say happily, hugging Gabrielle around the waist. (You(re the best!!!( You could tell Gabrielle didn(t expect the hug, or for that compliment. (No problem munchkin.( Ginny would smile up at Gabby. Ginny then would let go. (Well.. Have fun getting back!( She(d say to them waving. (Bai bai.( She(d then place her hand on Ginny(s shoulder and vanish. Sirius would sigh a bit. (...Torankusu... if she could stay still long enough, I(d say she(s perfect for you.( Hermione would pout lightly. She wanted to come, too. But as soon as Hermione blinked, she found herself in her dormitory. The males had to walk back. Wasn(t Gabrielle just oh-so- nice? Torankusu would groan. (Sure, she helps the girls and leaves us to fly..( (I can(t fly yet..( Sirius would say, looking at them. A few minutes later, Sirius knew how to fly through extreme practice. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday, which meant a day to just play around. They(d all fly to the boys dorm, Torankusu sleeping on the roof of Hogwarts, as usual. The next morning, they(d all awake slowly.. Stretching tiredly. But many of them went silent when they saw... it was snowing! And who were the first two out there? Gabrielle and Ginny. Ginny was in her winter robes but Gabrielle had on a long sleek skirt and a shirt that was made of silk. But the price was her arms being cold. Short sleeves. (Her Munchkin! Go long!( Gabrielle would call out. Ginny would run backwards as Gabrielle threw to her a snowball, which she caught, then turning and throwing it at the dormitory window for the boys. Ron got hit right in the eye. (Ohh.... I(m going to get Ginny..( Ron would say, getting into his winter robes quickly and running outside followed by other students. Torankusu would fly down, perfectly fine with the cold even in a half awake state. Torankusu would land next to Gabrielle, take his Capsule Corp jacket off, put it on her, and tiredly walk to a tree, going to sleep. Gabrielle would blush a light red as she watched him, smiled, and snapped a nice warm comforter on him, along with a pillow under his head. The snowball fighting continued till about lunchtime. How wild. It was snowing on Halloween. But Gabrielle didn(t go in just yet as everyone else went back in. She actually went over to Torankusu, whispering in his ear, (Please wake up... join me in the warmth of the castle where there(s people and heat and beds.( Torankusu(s eyes would slowly open up as he looked at her, and sat up. She(d hold her hand out to help him up. But he was tired. And there was no one around. So you know what he did? He pulled her down into his arms, hugging her gently. Gabrielle would then teleport them to someplace warmer and more private. Sirius, however, saw what happened. So he(d run into the school, panting as he looked at Harry and Ron and Hermione and so on. (Gue...Guess what I saw..( Sirius would say. Harry would spin around and the group that had been going around trying to get Torankusu and Gabrielle did as well. (What(d ya see?( Ron would ask, eating a piece of bread. (Torankusu...Gabrielle..( Sirius was panting too much. But he definitely had their attention. Catching his breath, he(d say, (Gabrielle walked over to wake up Torankusu, and she did. She had put her hand out to help him up, but he pulled her down into his arms and she snapped them to who knows where.( George and Fred would exchange looks. (Bloody hell, our guardian angel(s going to come back with a Lunarian, Goddess, Angel, Warrior, Human, Saiya-jin zygote in her stomach!( Fred would say. (I(d hate to have to write that much on the OWLS for race.( Hermione would say. (Hermione! Reality check! Our guardian angel might come back to us pregnant!! Anybody in there??( Ron would say, knocking on Hermione(s head. In two seconds, Ron had been flipped and punched. (A little trick Gabby taught me.( Ron slowly got up, rubbing his head. (Last time I pick on you..( He(d say, grumbling. After lunch, everyone was running around, doing homework, playing games, and waiting to see what other bizarre things would happen this Halloween. Gabrielle would just appear out of nowhere in her usual sailor suit attire with her wings out. She didn(t look different (Aside from wearing Torankusu(s jacket). But when Ginny and Hermione and the others saw Gabrielle, they stopped her. (Where(s Torankusu, Gabrielle?( George would ask. (Why are you wearing his coat?( Ginny asked. (What were you doing for so long?( asked Fred. (Torankusu(s on the roof, I(m wearing his coat because I(m cold and he gave it to me to wear, and I brought him to another dimension to warm up! Okay?( She(d say, looking at them, her hands on her hips. Part one and two were true, but part three was a lie. They all could tell. (Then why did he pull you down on him?( Ron would ask. All of them but Gabrielle were grinning. And for that, she didn(t have a response. (I..uhm.....err......( She(d say, thinking. (I knew it! I knew it!!!( Ron would say with a big grin. Gabrielle would look down, cheeks burning a bright red. (You all are not to follow what I did unless you intend to stay with that person forever and they have the same intentions to maybe one day get married.( (He proposed?!( They(d say at once, staring at her. Her cheeks would burn a bright, bright red. (...who taught me to keep my mouth shut?( She(d ask herself, embarrassed. (When?? When??( They(d ask eagerly.. (...6 months.( She(d respond. (Let me see the ring!!( Ginny would say excitedly. Gabrielle would put her left hand out. It was a golden ring that had a metallic star sapphire gem and it was on her ring finger. On each side of the ring was a heart of diamond. (It(s so pretty..( Ginny would say, eyes sparkling. Hermione and the others would circle around, looking too. (What are you idiots looking at?( Draco would say, glaring towards them. Gabrielle would shove her hands behind her. (Absolutely nothing Mr. I-Want-a-One-way-Ticket- to-Hell.( Gabrielle would say, smiling. Draco instantly dropped the subject and left. (I(m going to remember that line for Quidditch to give him a good scare..( Harry would say, smirking. They(d all head outside then, the holiday feast in about an hour. She(d look around, worried. She didn(t know where Torankusu was. But Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George were giggling like heck. (Boo.( Torankusu would say in Gabrielle(s ear, causing her to spin around. And Torankusu was behind her. Again. (Hmm.. Where could I be?( Torankusu would whisper in her ear again. Once more, she(d spin around and not see him. They all were getting a good dosage of laughs from this. (I don(t know if he(s on the roof anymore..( He(d say in her ear again. She wasn(t that stupid. Gabrielle would go to turn around, but then quickly jump forward, grabbing Torankusu in her arms, knocking him off his feet. (Okay! Okay! I missed you too!( He(d say, laughing, hugging her back. (You two look so cute together!!( Hermione would state. (So you(re both going to the Yule Ball, right?( Harry would say, curious. (Yep!( The couple would say at the same time as they stood up. What the others found funny was how protective Torankusu was being over Gabrielle with his hands around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny would (aww( at the same time. Then they all laughed and giggled. Snape didn(t appreciate the laughing and giggling, though. He could hear their laughs from his room, so he went outside. (What(s going on?!( He(d say, walking over to the group. (Nothing is, Snape. Just some harmless jokes and giggling. Which isn(t against school rules. And it also doesn(t qualify for points to be taken off. And them being out here doesn(t, either. They(re all in winter robes except me and Torankusu. And we aren(t students, so you can(t take points off us. And I swear if you try to get me or my fiancé fired you(ll go straight to hell.( That shut Snape up without much at all. Then he would slowly follow, (Your.. Fiancé?( (You heard me. Loud and clear. And if you can(t accept that, you won(t be able to accept me getting you fired.( Snape actually looked scared. He(d stare at her for a minute, then at Torankusu. Snape would then grumble and go back inside. (She scared Snape! Wicked!( Ron would say. (But was it safe to tell him that she and Torankusu are engaged?( Hermione asked them all. (Don(t worry, Hermione. Nothing bad will happen. Snape acts big but he isn(t at all. He just wants to seem important and if he does tell, he has no proof on him.( Gabrielle stated. (And if he arranges for her to get harmed, I(ll punch his teeth out.( Torankusu would say, holding Gabrielle a little closer and more protectively. They(d start laughing again.. But Gabrielle would stop after a little, looking out of the corner of her eye. She(d whisper extremely softly, (Everyone.... when I say three, fly upwards. One......two.......three.( Gabrielle would say, all of them flying up. What was the purpose? A youma. A snow youma, none the less. (What the hell is that thing?( Harry asked, staring at it. (A snow youma. They specialize in ice attacks. But.. I specialize in healing and fire.( Gabrielle would say, grinning. Torankusu would let go of her gently, getting the hint she was going to attack. The youma would jump up at them, but they(d dodge it as Gabrielle then called out something. From her brooch emitted beautiful lights and in a few spins, she looked different clothes wise, like she did the other day when they fought the youma. She(d then put her hand in the air. (Stars! Flame!!( She(d call out, a fireball appearing in each of her hands as she then put her hands out, one fireball turning into a fire bow and the other a fire arrow. (SNIPER!( She(d call out as she let go of the string fire part of the bow, sending the arrow at the youma, causing it to melt. (...how did you learn to do that?( George would ask, staring at the angel warrior. She(d smirk a little. (What do you think I did for 13 years? Sat around, whistling, twiddling my thumbs?( (Could you teach us how to do that?( Fred would ask, wanting to crisp some of the Slytherins. (I can only teach you attacks that have to do with your main element. And I(m not teaching anyone that yet. Not until you learn to make ki balls.( Gabrielle would say, smiling a little. (But Gabby!! Me and Hermione already know how to!!( Ginny would say, causing the males to give Ginny and Hermione a mean look. (Okay.. Okay..( Gabrielle would say, then placing her hand on Ginny(s forehead gently, both of them closing their eyes. The star symbol on Gabrielle(s forehead would glow lightly as the process continued. (Ginny, you feel it, don(t you? A power you never knew you had?( (Yes.. It(s warm..( Ginny would say telepathically, unaware that she was speaking without opening her mouth. (..I see a planet.. It(s near the Sun..( Ginny would say telepathically once more. (Mercury. You have power of ice.( Gabrielle would say telepathically, then opening her eyes and removing her hand, her symbol going back to normal. Ginny would slowly open her eyes as a brooch appeared in her hand. It was blue in color and had a star on it with the symbol for Mercury in the middle of the star. Ginny would blink a few times, staring at the brooch. Slowly, she lifted it into the air. (Mercury crystal power, make up!( She(d call out. In brilliant blue lights, her clothes would change to that similar to Gabrielle(s, but more blue. And Ginny also had the Mercury symbol on her forehead. Ginny would look down at her clothes. (Cool!( Was her first response. She looked a year or two older in this form, nonetheless more attractive. Harry would stare at Ginny for minute straight... at the verge of drooling. "Blimey! What the hell did you do to my little sister!?" Was George's reaction. Gabrielle would smile. "No worries. I just gave her powers. And made her a little older in this form. Just a year or two." She'd say, looking at Ginny.. I mean err.. Sailor Mercury. Ginn—no... Mercury would laugh a little. "That's all, guys. Don't worry." She'd say, smiling. Someone was coming up behind them though... and she'd swirl around yelling, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" From her hand came water, which swirled around the behind, froze the being, and made the being fall over. Who/What was the being? Try Sirius. They'd all look.... and sweatdrop lightly. Harry would go over to Sirius. "What'd she do to him?!" "Nothing but freeze him. Don't worry." Gabby said, walking over and tapping the ice and it broke. Sirius stood up immediately. "That was most peculiar.." Sirius would say, looking at Mercury, who tapped her brooch and went back to normal. "Arigato, Gabby- sama!" Ginny would say, smiling up at Gabby. "No problem Munchkin." They'd all stare at the two. Ginny had seemed to have gotten closest to Gabby out of them all besides Torankusu. They'd all go land now on the snow and head indoors. She had gotten used to the looks she was given by now because of what she was. More so, the looks she got because Torankusu had started hanging around her. She didn't care. Torankusu would watch every movement his mate-- -yes mate--- made, making sure she didn't get hurt and no one hurt her. And it was getting late already.. but Gabby kept the Halloween spirit. She'd look at Torankusu, grinning, as they both vanished. "So Gabby are you going to--" Ron started, but stopped when he turned around. "Holy!! They're gone!" He'd yell, staring at where the two had been. So did the others. They'd all go to the Gryffindor main room... but it was pitch black. "Where is everybody..?" Hermione whispered, scared. Two Jack-o-lanterns.. appeared, out of nowhere, glowing and floating! They'd all stare at the pumpkins who then had pumpkin bodies, too. They all stared at the moving pumpkin people, jaws dropped to scream, eyes bulged. The two pumpkin people then began to do almost the same movements as they said in a scary voice, "Hell Raiser!" The pumpkins seemed to join into one giant glowing pumpkin. That's what did it. They all screamed and ran out of the main room into the main hall. Gabrielle and Torankusu would appear behind them, placing their hands on a few of them, whispering in a scary voice "BOO". And everyone went off running again screaming. This caused Torankusu and Gabrielle to fall over laughing. "Thank Kami-sama for pranks on Halloween.." Torankusu would say, getting up and helping up Gabrielle. The two would then teleport over to the group who had stopped in the hallway. "Nice to know you guys are scared of pumpkins." Torankusu would say, grinning. Harry would ask then, "One question... how did you guys turn into one big pumpkin..?" Torankusu and Gabby would then exchange shifty glances. She'd then say, "It was only temporary and it's really embarrassing to do in public..." Sirius then spoke up, "So then show them in a secluded area for a minute or so." Everyone stared at him for a moment, but the children looked at Gabrielle and Torankusu with pleading eyes. Gabrielle and Torankusu would cross their arms. "No... there's no way we're gonna---"  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"...I can't believe they talked us into this..." Torankusu would say, looking at Gabrielle as they stood outside away from any eyes besides Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Ginny's, George's, and Fred's. Sirius wasn't seen, but he was watching too. The two then would begin with movements with their bodies, the exact same at the exact same time. Their hands apart, then doing a spin with their hands out, and ending with their hands flat against each other. A white light would flash, and neither Torankusu nor Gabby was there. Rather, a being with long hair like Gabby's, striped with the lavender color of Torankusu's hair. It's iris, ice blue around the pupil and dark chocolate brown around the ice blue. It had Gabby's slender body, but Torankusu's clothes and skin color. This.... Thing... had Torankusu's tail with a gold streak and Gabby's wings with a gold inner lining... The being then would speak with a voice that sounded like Gabby and Torankusu were talking at the same time. "TADA!" They'd all stare at the being in front of them. "...My question is, what do we call you......two......?" Hermione would ask, just staring. "Good Question.... Hmm... what should I be called...?" The being said, as they stared at it in awe. "Hmm.. how about... Trulle?" The being now known as Trulle would say. George, "So Trulle... are you a guy or a girl?" In point blank seconds, George was drenched. "Blimey! What was that for?" Trulle would whistle innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny would walk up to Trulle and look it straight in the eyes. And Trulle would look straight back. Ginny would then smile, "Gabby's in there. And Trunks. They've just let their hearts form together for a bit..." Trulle would stand up and gently place a hand on Ginny's head. "You're smart, munchkin." Ginny would smile then go back with the group. Trulle's body would glow, and in another flash of light, standing there was Torankusu holding Gabby in his arms gently, and she was smiling, her arms around him. "Just remember, love is energy, energy isn't love." Gabby would say winking as Torankusu held her a little closer, his tail around her waist. Twitch...twitch.... SNAP! CRASH! "Oomph!" would say Sirius, his face buried in the snow. The branch he had been sitting on had broken. Everyone stared at him. Harry had noticed how weird Sirius had been acting recently, and it was starting to catch up to him. Harry would walk over then to his godfather, "...Sirius... what were you doing spying on us?" Sirius would get up slowly... brushing the snow off himself he looked at Harry giving him a look like 'Not now, later'. He'd then say, "Nothing. I was just trying to find somewhere to think by myself." "...you could have told us to leave..." Gabrielle would say, looking at Sirius with a suspicious keen eye. "Well I didn't. And I'll be leaving now back to the room which I'm staying in while here. Harry, can you come with me?" Sirius would say, directing his attention to Harry. Harry would nod and immediately follow his godfather as he began to head towards the castle. They'd all watch the two head towards the castle as Gabrielle whispered to herself something... something that made Torankusu look at her worriedly. They'd all go to the Main Hall, a place Gabrielle didn't like to go. Sirius would open the door on the second floor, holding it open for Harry. When Harry entered, he looked around at its plainness. The room was white and had a bed, some drawers, a desk, and a chair. Harry would walk sitting on the chair as Sirius closed the door, then looking at Harry. "Tell me something..." He'd begin, "Do you really trust those two, Harry?" "Why wouldn't I trust my guardian angel and her fiancé?" Harry would say, looking at the man. "You don't know them is why. For all you know, they could be using polyjuice potion to look like the way they do." Sirius would say, sitting on the bed, "And Gabrielle.. Something's not right about her. And Torankusu! Don't get me started on him! How many people do you know that can magically grow a tail, out of nowhere? And fly without a broom?" "Gabrielle. She flies with wings. And Ginny and Hermione. And me and Ron and George and Fred." Harry would say, a bit ticked off. He'd stand up heading for the door, opening it as he looked at his godfather. "If you didn't use your eyes you'd understand how nice they are. You just don't want to accept the fact that what you've been taught is wrong. Angels are real. Aliens are real. Get used to it." Harry would then exit the room, closing the door behind him as he went to the Main Hall. When Harry came in, Ron had just received a letter from his parents and family. He was holding it, waiting for Harry. "Harry! Come look! I got a letter from my family!" Ron would say holding it in his hands. George would protest, "No, Ron. All of the Weasley's got a letter from our family." Harry would walk over, and everyone was hanging over Ron's shoulder, wanting to see. Except Gabrielle... who was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Even Torankusu wanted to see what the letter said. And so, Ron opened the letter.  
  
Dear Weasleys:  
  
We wanted to tell you all that I, your father, Bill, and Purcey are coming to Hogwarts for Christmas! We're very interested in meeting Torankusu and the angel... Gabrielle, right? We have some important information for her, and we need her to help us with something. But otherwise, how are you all doing? We haven't seen you in a long time. See you in two months!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
They Weasleys would exchange looks. Their parents and brothers had something important to tell Gabrielle? How unusual this seemed. Oh well. Might as well inform their guardian angel, they figured. But Torankusu didn't like something. It showed in his ice blue orbs that had burning fire in them as he clenched a fist at his side. His tail was moving a bit oddly as he flew over to Gabrielle, trying to calm and stop gritting his teeth. Two males were coming. And he'd be damned if they tried to take Gabrielle away from him. She'd look up at him worriedly, "What's wrong, Trunks-chan?" He eased a little and just put his arms around her, resting his head on her collar bone. "Love, would you ever leave me for another?" He'd ask, looking up at her as his tail wrapped around her waist. "Never. I love you too much. To leave you would to be leaving my other half." She'd say, smiling down at him as she kissed his forehead. He'd smile as he stood up straight, kissing her for a moment on the lips gently, then pulling away, looking into her eyes. She'd gently place her forehead against his and smile. "You mean the world to me. And no one will ever take it from me."  
A few too many people from all of the houses were hiding keenly, watching the little romance scene. This group hiding and watching included Fred and Ron. (Who would be jotting notes down about the relationship's progress.) Ron whisper to Fred, "You think Bill will hit on Gabrielle?" Fred would whisper back, "Hope not or there'll be one hell of a fight." They'd nod once, jotting more notes down. "What's going on?" Snape would ask, walking into the Main Hall as all the students went scattering trying to act normal.  
"Nothing is. Nothing abnormal, out of place, or evil." Gabrielle would say innocently. "If this is so, young lady, then why were my students just hiding watching you?" Snape would ask, angrily. She'd pause and look at all of the students, hiding any outrage till later. "I don't know what you're talking about, Severus. Look around. All of the students are sitting either doing homework, reading, talking amongst each other, or multiple of these at once." Gabrielle would say, sticking up for the students. Snape would look around.... Nod once, and take his business out of the Main Hall. And since she was the only teacher in there now... she'd go from her loves grasp, placing her hands on her hips. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU WERE DOING WATCHING US?!" Many of the students hid under the table at hearing her yell, something no one would like. When she was mad, she was mad. Draco would stand up and look at her. Was he an idiot or something? "We can do what we want when we want, you little #####! You're the same age as us, if not younger! We don't have to take any of your crap!" Draco would yell at her. The other students weren't that stupid. Nope. They were hiding. All of 'em 'cept Draco. She'd hold back Torankusu as she'd walk over. "Same age, huh? You really think I am?" She'd say, grinning. "That's right you're 16! Dumbledore truly went crazy when he hired you!!!" Draco would say. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Over 100 Billion years ago, the dinosaurs became extinct. You know who did that?" She'd say, grinning evilly. She wasn't evil; just there was a small tiny amount of it in her, allowing her to feel anger and dislike. "Oh yes because we all know you're over 100 billion years old." Parvati would say sarcastically, standing up. Gabrielle would look at Parvati, Gabrielle's eyes glowing a bright gold. No iris. No white part. No pupil. Just..... Gold. "Parvati... should I bring up your case even? So all the males in the room would know how you REALLY are..? What you aren't?" Gabrielle would say. Parvati would silence and go back into hiding. She'd then look at Draco who was heading for the doors. "No, no... bad boy!" She'd say, snapping as all the doors locked. "Running from your fears... is that what your father taught you? Or should I tell every last soul in here about your father?" Draco would silence and then go into hiding. Gabrielle would normal as all the doors unlocked. "If any of you are caught spying again, it'll be your last day. But you can choose whether it'll be your last day of life, or last day in Hogwarts." She'd then smile, bow, then stand, waving. "Buh-bai!" She'd say, vanishing and then appearing on the roof of Hogwarts. Torankusu would fly out of a window to follow her, to see what was up with her in lamest turns. He'd land on the roof next to her. "What was that about, Gabs?" He'd say, sitting next to her. She was sitting, arms crossed, legs out but together. "They got me upset." She'd say a bit childishly, arms crossing tighter. Torankusu would smirk his trademark smirk and hug her gently. He'd move her onto his lap, moving her so her head was against his chest as he'd smile down at her. After a minute or two, he'd ask, "All better now?" She'd nod twice, closing her eyes, relaxing against her love. Harry and the others would fly over. Ron was about to sneeze, and everybody covered his nose and mouth. They'd all give Ron the 'shh!' sign by putting their pointer finger vertically to their lips. They'd then land on the roof silently, sitting and watching the two as Torankusu looked their way and gave a wave. They'd wave back as Ginny would fly up, still in sitting position, and over to the two. "She was really angry, wasn't she?" Ginny would ask in a low tone, so the angel would remain asleep. Her right wing would move a little bit as she slept. "Yes, but she's calmed down to the point she fell asleep." He'd say lowly as well, holding her a little closer as his tail raveled itself happily about his mate's stomach-area. Little did they know, they were being watched. But it was becoming late, and everyone went inside... except Gabrielle and Torankusu, of course. 


End file.
